Chloe's Secret
by OhHonestlyRonald15
Summary: Chloe and Alek's encounter in the hallway during the pilot episode. Purely Chloe/Alek, so please read and review!


_So, yeah, I'm kind of obsessed with Chloe and Alek, so here's another story for them. Beware, I'm up at 1:45 again, so the writing might be kinda weird. If it is, tell me in the reviews! Kay thanks!_

_Chloe was on her way out of the school when a muscular forearm was placed in front of her face. She looked into the mystery person's face. It was Alek. Uh-oh, she really shouldn't have thrown his basketball into the garbage, even if it wasn't on purpose._

"_That was very impressive," he said to her, trying to look into her eyes, which were looking anywhere but his. "Maybe you could show me some of your moves sometime." Every time she moved to try and get away, he'd move his hand closer to her head and he would move closer to her._

"_No moves, just a lucky shot." she replied hastily, trying anything to get out of the situation she had put herself into._

"_I wasn't really talking about basketball." His accent made it hard for Chloe to concentrate on what he was actually saying._

"_Subtle." Chloe tried to give him a dirty look, but he was so damn cute it was hard to._

"_I'm not trying to be." he said, putting his hand on her lower abdomen, pinning her to the wall. Chloe was shocked. No one had ever been that bold towards her before._

"_Um," she said. "You haven't talked to me in like, two years, let's get back to that." She was starting to get uncomfortable now. Looking into his eyes, she noticed that they were a beautiful shade of brown. He leaned down towards her head and she braced herself for something, anything. '_Wait, did he just sniff my hair?'

"_You smell very good." Now he had her full attention, and it was kind of scaring her a bit._

"_Um, okay, crazy non-sequitur man, it's called bathing. Try it." This conversation was getting stranger by the second._

"_Why are you giving me such a hard time Chloe King." He made a point to say her full name, as if to prove that he knew everything about her. 'Not even close.' she thought to herself._

"_Believe me, if I knew it was going to have this kind of effect, I would have never touched your ball." The words were out of her mouth before she even registered what she was saying. And what she said sounded wrong. She flinched, bracing herself for laughter. "Don't say it." she finished before he could say anything inappropriate._

"_Something tells me we're going to be very good friends." Chloe thought she knew what Alek meant, but she wasn't even close. And then he was leaning down towards her, eyes closed. Chloe knew what was happening, and she was surprisingly calm. She closed her eyes. Their lips were centimeters apart._

"_Alek!" It was the girl Jasmine that always seemed angry with everyone. Chloe always saw her hanging around Alek , and stranger than that was the fact that both her and Alek was always staring at her. _

"_Um, well," Chloe was surprised that she had let this get as far as it did. Obviously Alek would have had a girlfriend, and kissing him would have just been trouble. "Nice chatting, this was fun, let's try and never do it again!" Chloe said as she was rushing out of the hallway and into the open springtime air outside. Alek stared after her. _'She'll know soon enough.'_ he thought to himself._

_Outside, Chloe brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear and tried to recall what had just happened. _

Chloe remembered it like it was yesterday. She thought at that time that Alek had had a secret, but she found out later that when he said they'd be friends, he meant like an I'm-supposed-to-watch-over-you-at-all-times kind of relationship. But Chloe had a secret too. Thinking back to how she could almost feel his lips on her own, the quietly told herself her secret.

"I would have kissed him back."

_Too mushy? I hope it made sense, because I'm kinda half asleep, but I had this idea in my head for days and really needed to write it. I hope you guys loved it and please review! Love and broken robots, Krista._


End file.
